


Early Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And a realistic scenario, Early Mornings, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, cuteness, morning breath, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is based off of a comic by (and also a gift for) alexadooodle on Tumblr! Please check them out, they are amazing!~Viktor wants cuddles and kisses in the morning, and Yuuri is happy to oblige...As long as he brushes his teeth first.





	Early Mornings

Morning’s like this were pleasant.  
It was in this small space of time – hidden away from the prying eyes of fans and the media alike – where Viktor felt he could truly be himself. Curled up against Yuuri’s side; drool in the corner of his mouth, his hair an utter mess and his shirt and trousers (if he wore them) riding up or down and the heaviest bags under his eyes that he would surely dissolve if anyone saw.

  
But not Yuuri. Yuuri was different. He’d known that ever since he’d watched the video that led him all the way to Hasetsu and then on this bumpy but wonderful adventure. And the best part was; he wouldn’t change it for the entire universe. 

  
His sweet, precious Yuuri would always wake up in either the same state, or (more often than not) a worse one, with the cutest grumpy expression on his face as he blindly groped for his glasses and slurred every word he said like a drunkard. If Viktor was as passionate about writing as he was skating then he could easily dedicate a whole anthology to why he loved Yuuri; even in his incoherent early – morning state. In fact, he could continue his thought process in intricate detail of why he loved his fiancé so much, but that was for another time. 

  
This morning was peaceful. Sunlight filtered through gaps in the curtains and cast horizontal lines over the floor that cut the room in half. The lightness stopped just at the edge of the bed, before it dissolved into shadows that spread across the second half of the bedroom; hiding Yuuri and Viktor away from the rest of the world and leaving them to cuddle into each other with the tranquility of the off season. Yuuri was on his side with his cheek pressed into the pillow, and Viktor was moulded into his back with his arms around him; nose buried in the junction of his shoulder and neck and his legs twined with his lovers own. It felt so good to be close to Yuuri like this and Viktor knew he’d never tire of it; no matter how many years they were together and what they would go through. Yuuri was his and he was Yuuri’s, and that would never change. He’d made that decision when they’d exchanged rings in the Cathedral in Barcelona, where the air was chilled and the choir sang and the glass behind them was alight with the city beyond. 

  
Yuuri wasn’t asleep; the Russian knew that from the way he was breathing (as well as the lack of snoring and/or drooling); he was just enjoying the peace as he was. It made a fond smile curl Viktor’s lips as he tightened his arms around the other man; peppering kisses to the back of his neck and listening to Yuuri’s pleased sigh in response. Viktor’s smile widened further and he nuzzled into him as a mild display of his undying affection; Yuuri wasn’t in the mood for extravagant “I love you”’s or flamboyant portrayals of love (yet), but Viktor had to show him at least something. Even if Yuuri kept reassuring him that it was unnecessary - he made it perfectly clear, already - he could see that the Japanese man enjoyed his affection immensely. Like right now; he could see Yuuri’s lips quirk with each individual kiss, and a soft giggle leave his lips when Viktor only pulled him closer.

  
Eventually, Yuuri relented and turned his head slightly to watch the other man, who immediately moved down to press their lips together...

  
... Only to be stopped by Yuuri wrinkling his nose.

  
“Viktor...” he mumbled, moving his head back to rest on the pillow and letting his eyes slide shut. “You have morning breath.”

  
Even though he heard the teasing in his voice, Viktor froze. If there was one thing he hated - it was smelling. He wasn’t bothered in the slightest if Yuuri came home and didn’t bother showering until the next day, nor did he care if he had morning breath - he’d kiss him just the same. But Viktor absolutely hated it when _he_ smelled; in any sort of way, be it morning breath or showerless-ness. It grated on him and made him feel gross, as it did right then.

  
It wasn’t Yuuri’s fault, of course, but he seemed to think so when the Russian suddenly hesitated, because his eyes flew open and he quickly turned back to look at him. “I didn’t mean - sorry, that was rude...”

  
Viktor blinked, before giving him a wiry smile, satisfying himself by pressing a kiss to his cheek instead. “You can’t control if I have morning breath or not.”

  
Yuuri’s head tipped back into his shoulder and he let out a noise of content, staring up at Viktor’s eyes with his own gorgeous ones. “Still...”

  
“I suppose that means no kissing until I’ve brushed my teeth.”

  
Over the time they’d spent together, Viktor had slowly come to learn how to deal with Yuuri’s spouts of anxiety. In the beginning it had scared him - how was he supposed to help him in these situations? - but patience and trial and error had led him to find more effective methods that often worked. Be it in competitions, interviews, or even little situations such as this.

  
Yuuri chuckled, the smile back on his lips and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Yes, it does.”

  
Viktor rolled his eyes exasperatedly and muttered something under his breath; reluctantly pulling away from Yuuri and heading to the bathroom. Yuuri himself watched him leave forlornly; the lack of a warm presence beside him making him shiver. It wasn’t long before Viktor rejoined him, sliding back under the covers and resuming his position; this time pressing languid kisses up the back of Yuuri’s neck, then against the curve of his jaw, and finally to the corner of his mouth until Yuuri turned his head and he could finally capture those perfect lips in a perfect kiss.

  
Yuuri giggled when he tasted not only toothpaste but what seemed like the whole bottle of mouthwash too, and moved so that he could properly kiss him.

  
“Happy?” Viktor mumbled, his lips brushing the other’s as he spoke.  
“Very,” came the response, along with a laugh as Viktor just kissed him harder; only broken by their beloved Makkachin burst into the room and jumped on the bed with the intention of demanding some food.

 

* * *

 

 

The second morning of their off season time, Viktor made some early morning preparations. He purposefully set his alarm and woke up as the sun was beginning to stretch its soft glow across the room, and he reluctantly disentangled himself from Yuuri to go to the bathroom. It was for the greater good, he kept reminding himself, as he tip toed across the cold room to brush his teeth. When Yuuri woke up they’d be able to kiss straight away with no interruptions, or horrid morning breath. Viktor had also intended to make breakfast for his darling too, but the temptation to rejoin the hot water bottle that served as his fiancé under the blankets was too great.

Unfortunately, in his attempt to recreate the position he’d been in before, he woke up Yuuri - who let out a very ungraceful noise that was halfway between a snort and a growl.

  
“That’s not very Eros, Yuuri,” Viktor teased as the Japanese man rolled over and curled himself against the Russian’s chest.

  
“Eros is gone,” came the response, to which Viktor smoothly replied “for now”.

  
“For now,” Yuuri repeated with a sleepy yawn, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

  
Viktor watched as he frowned and cracked open an eye, looking at the Russian’s mouth in confusion. “You’re minty.”

  
Now it was Viktor’s turn to let out an unattractive sound of amusement, kissing Yuuri’s forehead with a smile. “I brushed my teeth.”

  
It took Yuuri a moment. “‘Cause I wouldn’t kiss you yesterday?”

  
Viktor hummed in confirmation, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, relenting to kiss the Russian’s lips. “Satisfied?”

  
“Very,” he responded, laughing once again when Yuuri let out an unimpressed puff of air and buried his nose in his neck.

  
Ah, morning’s like this Viktor absolutely adored. The soft banter and the warmth of the blankets... the comfort and the care and the love... He wanted it all. It was like he was addicted to it; to Yuuri. His love, his life, his soulmate...

  
Once upon a time he’d been scared of retirement, but if retirement meant morning’s like this then he’d happily lay down his career for it. Skating was his passion but Yuuri had made him happy in a way he’d never been happy before, and that was something he could never repay. He’d taught him to laugh and to live, but most importantly to love. And, if that wasn’t good enough, he was soon going to be married to that source of unending happiness too.

Even through the fights and tears and panic, and everything else in between, there was no other person in the world he’d rather share his life with than Yuuri Katsuki.


End file.
